Yellow Moon
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah sang yasha menyuruh mereka untuk menyediakan tumbal seperti biasanya? Dia meminta seorang gadis untuk makanannya bukan seorang gadis untuk menjadi pengantinnya. Yasha keturunan murni seperti dia mana sudi menikahi manusia biasa, bisa-bisa anaknya berubah menjadi hanyou./GaaHina/OneShoot/Please RnR?


Yellow Moon

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Yellow Moon by Akeboshi

Story by ShokunDAYO

Pair: GaaHina

Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, dan segala kecacatan author abal-abal #nangis

.

.

.

Seorang gadis menatap lurus hutan yang mulai terlihat gelap didepannya. Menengadah keatas, lembayung jingga mulai mewarnai langit ditambah dengan bunyi berisik burung-burung gagak yang hendak kembali ke sarangnya, meninggalkan kesan angker yang sangat ketara. Sang gadis mulai ketakutan, tangan-tangan mungilnya memeluk dirinya sendiri erat-erat karena pengkhianatan tubuhnya yang gemetar walau hatinya sudah memantapkan pengorbanannya.

Meneguk ludah, sang gadis berusaha membalikan badannya untuk menghadap pada arak-arakan warga desa yang mengantar kepergiannya. Seorang pria botak mulai mengangsurkan lampion dengan lilin kecil didalamnya, satu-satunya cahaya yang akan menerangi perjalanan sang gadis selanjutnya.

"Sudah waktunya." Ujarnya datar tak menyiratkan rasa kehilangan walau dia tahu bahwa setelah sang gadis menjejakan kakinya ke dalam hutan maka tak akan ada lagi kesempatan untuk kembali melihatnya.

Sang gadis mengangguk patuh, tak ada daya untuk melawan. Tak khayal sang gadis sudah mulai berputus asa. Tidak ada yang membutuhkannya disini, pengorbanannya adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya dapat berguna bagi keluarga dan warga desanya. Setelah ber-_ogiji _singkat sebagai penganti salam perpisahan pada beberapa warga desa yang melambaikan tangannya.

Sang gadis mulai berjalan untuk memasuki rimbunnya hutan belantara yang seakan-akan menelannya. Berjalan menjauh untuk menghadap sang _yasha _yang akan memangsanya, sebagai ganti tumbal kedamaian desanya beberapa waktu mendatang.

"_Arigatou, Kami-sama."_ Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini pun sang gadis mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Tuhan karena untuk pertama kalinya dirinya merasa bahwa dia bisa menjadi seseorang yang berguna bagi orang lain, melepaskan beban keluarganya dan bebas menjadi seorang Hinata Hyuuga sebelum akhirnya cahaya redup lampionnya menghilang ditengah gelapnya hutan.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang bercanda?" Raung sang _yasha_ yang baru saja keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Mata emeraldnya terlihat nyalang berusaha mengidentifikasi korban yang ada didepannya. Kakinya bergerak cepat mengeliminasi setiap jarak yang membatasi keduanya.

Hinata tersentak kaget. Posisinya yang sedang duduk diantara akar-akar pohon raksasa membuatnya segera menjejakan kakinya kembali pada tanah walau berakhir dengan terjelebabnya kembali tubuh Hinata dengan bumi karena salah satu kakinya yang tersandung akar yang menjalar. Hinata mengaduh kecil dan buru-buru memperbaiki posisinya setelah melihat sepasang kaki putih berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari dengan pakaian _Shiromuku_ seperti itu? Kau mangsaku bukan pengantinku." Ujar sang _yasha_ kalap. Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah sang _yasha_ menyuruh mereka untuk menyediakan tumbal seperti biasanya? Dia meminta seorang gadis untuk makanannya bukan seorang gadis untuk menjadi pengantinnya. _Yasha_ keturunan murni seperti dia mana sudi menikahi manusia biasa, bisa-bisa anaknya berubah menjadi _hanyou_.

"Bu-bukan." Hinata menyela dengan cepat, berusaha memperbaiki kesalahpahaman yang terjadi karena pakaian yang sedang dikenakannya. "I-Ini—" Hinata mencengkram shiromuku-nya erat-erat. Terlihat menyedihkan karena ujungnya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi warna tanah dan beberapa bagiannya yang sobek akibat tersangkut oleh ranting-rating pohon. Pelan-pelan, Hinata membuka tudungnya, memperlihatkan indigonya yang tergerai panjang dan membingkai wajah bulat penuhnya. Mata lavendernya menatap sang _yasha_ dengan pandangan nanar, sebelum akhirnya kembali menunduk menatap rerumputa n yang sedang diinjaknya. "Se-sebenarnya—"

"Sebenarnya apa?" Tanya si _yasha_ dingin. Tangannya disilangkan didepan dadanya. Dagunya terangkat angkuh menandakan bahwa Hinata sedang berada dalam dibawah kekuasaannya. Surai-surai merahnya berantakan karena angin malam yang tiba-tiba berhembus.

Sejenak, Hinata terkesima dengan pandangan didepannya, daripada definisi kata _yasha _figur seorang pria didepannya ini lebih cocok bersanding dengan kata-kata manusia tampan. Mata hijau emeraldnya menyedot seluruh perhatian Hinata. Rambut merahnya yang tertimpa cahaya bulan membuatnya terlihat berkilat-kilat mempesona. Sosok tubuhnya yang tegap dan tinggi menampilkan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Pakaian yang digunakannya terlihat mewah, dengan zirah baja khas pakaian perang dan beberapa mantel bulu berwarna putih salju yang menyelimuti tubuhnya membuat kesan elegan.

Tetapi kemudian Hinata tersenyum masam, ah—itu dia yang membedakannya dengan manusia biasa, tubuhnya berpendar dengan warna nila-kekuningan lembut yang seakan-akan menyelubungi dirinya. Terlihat cukup menyilaukan dimata Hinata, berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai cahaya dalam dirinya, hanya ada kegelapan dan keputusasaan.

"Ha-harusnya hari ini aku melangsungkan pernikahanku." Cicit Hinata mencoba menceritakan asal-muasal pakaian shiromuku yang sekarang dikenakannya.

"Kasihan." Satu kata terucap dari bibir sang _yasha_. Bukanlah kata-kata simpatik yang keluar, melainkan sebuah kata sarat akan ejekan disertai dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Tidak tuan—" Hinata berusaha meralat kalimat yang diucapkannya. "Hari ini aku sudah melangsungkan pernikahanku." Hinata kembali menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langsung pada sang _yasha_ yang masih dengan sabar menghadapi ocehan manusia yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi santapannya. Dahinya berkerut menampilkan wajah yang seolah-olah mengajukan pertanyaan langsung pada Hinata karena selain dirinya tidak ada orang lain lagi disini.

"Dengan?" Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja, bahkan sang _yasha_ cukup terkejut dengan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh tubuhnya sendiri. Sejak kapan dia begitu peduli dengan urusan orang lain?

"Lihat." Hinata berputar, memperlihatkan _shiromuku_ putihnya yang telah rusak, ujungnya yang panjang menyapu tanah menimbulkan suara berisik saat bergesekan dengan kerikil-kerikil dan daun-daun kering. "Ini gaun pengantinku." Hinata memamerkan _shiromuku_nya pada sang _yasha_, menghentikan putaran tubuhnya dan berbalik menampilkan senyuman termanisnya membuat sang youkai menahan nafasnya sejenak. "Dan aku telah menikahi kematian—".

.

.

.

"Tuan kau se-serius?" Dengan langkah kecil-kecil Hinata berusaha menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan sang pria yang berjalan cepat didepannya. Sesekali dirinya tersandung dan terjatuh, tetapi hal tersebut tidak membuat Hinata berhenti untuk mengejar sang pria yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

"Aku serius!" Gaara tetap mempertahankan nada monotonnya walau dalam hatinya rasa kesalnya sudah mulai terpupuk dan siap merekahkan bunga kemarahan.

"TUNGGU!" Hinata memekik berusaha menghentikan laju sang pria yang terlalu cepat dengan kedua tangannya yang mengenggam erat satu lengan tangannya yang terasa dingin. "Kau tidak akan pergi ke desa dan mencari mangsa barukan?"

Gaara menolehkan kepalanya untuk sekedar menghadiahkan Hinata sebuah tatapan nyalang yang langsung memaku tepat sendi-sendi tubuh Hinata hingga Hinata tidak berani menggerakan tubuhnya se-inchi pun dari tempatnya sekarang. Hinata meneguk ludahnya sendiri, butiran keringat mulai turun dari pelipisnya ketika Hinata mulai melepaskan tangannya yang mengengkang kebebasan Gaara. Lelah rasanya untuk menghadapi seorang wanita yang terus-terusan mengoceh disampingnya meminta Gaara segera memakannya.

Hey, ini baru pertama kalinya sang _yasha_ berbaik hati membebaskan mangsanya. Bukankah reaksi yang benar adalah rentetan ucapan terima kasih diakhiri dengan usaha sang korban untuk kabur sejauh-jauhnya sebelum sang _yasha_ mengubah pikirannya? Bukannya malah terkejut dan mulai merecoki Gaara untuk segera memakannya.

"Tapi—" Kalimat Hinata yang baru saja mengalun keluar segera terbungkam oleh tangan Gaara yang sudah mencengkram rahang Hinata erat-erat meninggalkan jejak kemerahan karena cakar-cakar ditangannya menekan kulit putih porselen Hinata terlalu kencang.

"Diam atau kuremukan kepalamu." Desis Gaara dengan nada mengancam. Cukup sudah, kepalanya sudah pening karena untuk pertama kalinya ada manusia yang berani untuk berbicara panjang lebar dengannya. Biasanya, manusia yang sengaja berpapasan atau bertemu dengannya hanya bisa mengucapkan sepatah atau mungkin dua patah kata sebelum rohnya menghilang menjadi santapan jiwa _yasha_nya yang kelaparan.

Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti. Gaara pun akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya dan menggembalikan Hinata untuk kembali menjejakan kakinya ke tanah karena tanpa sadar Gaara telah membawa tubuh Hinata melayang beberapa centimeter dari tanah. Tanpa perlu menatap Hinata yang masih mengusapi pipi merahnya, Gaara pergi untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda. Hinata tersikap, menyadari bahwa Gaara akan kembali meninggalkannya. Dengan langkah kecil-kecil, Hinata segera menyusulnya walau lagi-lagi harus menjinjing kain panjang shiromuku-nya.

"Jangan ikuti aku! Pulang sana!" Perintah Gaara tegas mendengar suara langkah kaki yang Hinata timbulkan karena geta yang dipakainya.

"Aku tidak punya tempat untuk pulang." Aku Hinata. Tak pelak hal itu membuat Gaara terkekeh pelan setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Hinata.

"Kau dibuang dari desamu?" Dengan nada sakartis Gaara mencoba bertanya pada Hinata. Gaara memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk disebuah batu besar tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada agar dapat mengamati Hinata dengan leluasa.

"Ya-Ya—" Jawab Hinata gagu tidak bisa membantah pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan Gaara yang dialamatkan padanya. "Ja-jadi cepatlah makan aku karena—"

"Tidak!" Tolak Gaara sebelum Hinata berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ta-tapi setelah musim panas berakhir aku—" Hinata tersentak mendapati rambutnya menjadi lembab karena butiran air jatuh dari langit dan mulai membasahi setiap helaian rambut indigonya. "Dingin—" Keluhnya seraya merapatkan kain-kain shiromukunya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Gaara mendengus kesal, sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. Dilepaskannya mantel bulu yang membalut badannya kemudian mengantungkannya pada pundak mungil milik Hinata membuatnya terlihat tenggelam karena postur tubuhnya yang mungil dibungkus oleh mantel besar putih milik Gaara.

Mata lavendernya membulat melihat kebaikan yang diberikan sang _yasha_ padanya. Senyum tipis terpatri dibibir Hinata kala kehangatan mulai menyeruak dalam dirinya. Kelap-kelip sinar bias mulai memenuhi tubuh Hinata seakan sang _yasha _sudi membagi sedikit cahaya dengannya. Tangannya yang gemetar merayap menyentuh bulu-bulu lembab terguyur gerimis, Hinata memejamkan mata seiring dengan semakin eratnya pelukan pada mantelnya seolah-olah merasakan pelukan hangat _yasha _yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya_. _

"Hangat-" Gumam Hinata pelan bersamaan dengan memudarnya sinar lembut berwarna kuning dari aura sang _yasha _pada mantelnya yang dipinjam si gadis malang.

Hinata yang sedang menikmati hangatnya barang pinjamannya sepertinya tidak mempedulikan Gaara yang termangu dengan nafas tercekat dihadapannya. Tidak disadarinya pula tangan Gaara yang hampir saja terangkat dan mengusap indigo Hinata yang basah. Secepat dia mengangkatnya, secepat itu pula dia menurunkan tangannya bagai menggapai angan kosong. Tangannya terkepal menyisakan ruas-ruas jarinya yang memutih karena kerasnya genggamannya. Rahangnya mengeras, dahinya membentuk lipatan tak kasat mata.

Dalam hati sang _yasha _mengerang hebat. 'Hangat' satu kata yang Hinata ucapan membuatnya mendambakan rasa hangat tersebut. Tangannya hendak terjulur berusaha merengkuh 'sinar' miliknya tetapi hal itu diurungkannya. Semakin dia menginginkannya, maka semakin dia takut untuk memilikinya. Bukan apa-apa, tetapi kehangatan berlapis emas tersebut bisa saja mencairkan hatinya yang sudah dia kubur dalam-dalam jauh disudut hatinya. Mata emeraldnya mengerjap beberapa kali berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dari pengaruh hipnotis kondisi sekitarnya. Sebelum akhirnya memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang sedikit melembut.

.

.

.

"Ka-kau tidak mau memakannya?" Mengangsurkan ikan bakar yang baru saja dipanggangnya di api unggun kecil yang dibuatnya sendiri. Hinata mencoba berbagi makanan yang susah payah didapatnya setelah seharian mencoba menangkapnya disungai yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berkemah. "Ta-tapi hanya ada satu, kau tahu aku tidak pandai menangkap ikan memakai tangan kosong." Sesalnya karena ketidakpiawaiannya Hinata hanya bisa mendapatkan satu ikan berukuran sedang yang sebenarnya tidak akan mengenyangkan bila dimakan sembari berbagi.

Gaara tidak mengindahkannya, tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya yang sedang menyandar didahan pohon besar yang menjulur keluar. Hinata yang mengetahui bahwa Gaara sedang tidak ingin diganggu segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk menawarinya makan seperti manusia. Toh, sebenarnya Hinata tahu bahwa sang yasha pasti tak berminat untuk mencicipi apa yang biasa dikonsumsi oleh manusia. Makan dalam diam menjadi pilihannya agar tak mengusik sang tuan yang memang jarang sekali berkomunikasi.

Sudah tiga hari ini dia tanpa izin mengikutinya yang anehnya dibiarkan oleh sang yasha itu. Malahan Hinata merasa bahwa Gaara cenderung menunggunya saat dirinya bersusah payah tertatih-tatih menyusul langkahnya yang besar-besar. Padahal dengan kekuatan siluman yang dimilikinya tentunya hal mudah untuk berpergian dengan kecepatan luar biasa sehingga meninggalkan dia sendiri di belantara hutan.

Sudah tiga hari pula Gaara membiarkan dirinya menceritakan tentang banyak hal yang ingin dibahasnya. Walau dalam kenyataannya mereka lebih banyak diam karena memang pada dasarnya Hinata mempunyai karakter yang tak terlalu banyak bicara dan Gaara yang selalu menutup mulut dan tak pernah memulai pembicaraan. Komunikasi satu arah yang biasa dilakukan oleh Hinata terkadang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan, gelengan atau malah geraman marah yang artinya bahwa sang yasha tak memperbolehkan dirinya melakukan hal yang diinginkan oleh Hinata..

Sekejap rasa lapar itu hilang, digantikan oleh rasa sakit yang menghantam kepalanya bagai dipukul oleh godam berukuran raksasa. Menjatuhkan makanannya yang baru sedikit dinikmatinya. Hinata mati-matian menahan desisan bibirnya yang keluar bersamaan dengan sakit yang semakin mendera kepalanya. Sedikit terenggah-enggah berjuang menahan diri agar tak pingsan. Hinata membawa dirinya menyandar pada batang pohon yang besar dan memejamkan matanya.

Mengerjapkan mata setelah rasa sakitnya mulai menghilang. Hinata mendongakan kepala keatas hanya untuk mendapati bahwa bulan telah menunjukan hampir dari seluruh bagiannya dan tinggal menghitung hari untuk bisa melihatnya dalam bentuk bulat sempurna.

"Kenapa masih menunggu waktu untuk memakanku?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara kecil tapi masih bisa didengar oleh sang yasha yang memiliki pendengaran lebih tajam daripada manusia biasa.

Bahkan sejujurnya semenjak tadi dirinya sudah mendengar erangan kecil Hinata yang kesakitan dan menundukan kepalanya mengamati dalam diam. Tapi dirinya sanksi, apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini? Berada disisi Hinata tidak akan membuat wanita tersebut sembuh dari penyakitnya dirinya tahu bahwa—

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menghilangkan?" Hinata tersenyum menanggapi statement yang Gaara lontarkan tanpa ragu-ragu. "Baumu berbeda." Ungkapnya kembali menegakan kepalanya memandang hamparan hutan tanpa batas yang rimbun oleh pepohonan besar nan menjulang.

"Hm—kau benar." Hinata menekuk lututnya kemudian menumpukan tangan dan kepala membuat beberapa helai indigo miliknya jatuh menutupi wajahnya yang pucat. "A-aku akan menghilang. Jadi kapan kau akan memakanku sebagai tumbal?"

Gaara kembali menatapnya sekilas didorong oleh keterkejutannya akan respon sang gadis, frustasi karena tak mampu membaca raut wajah sang gadis karena tertutupi oleh mahkota indigonya yang sedikit berantakan. Rahangnya mengeras, tangannya mengepal, auranya yang terlihat lembut berubah berwarna pekat menakutnya yang herannya tak Hinata sadari karena sibuk bergumam sendiri yang hanya bisa ditangkap sekilas berupa waktu—selesai—dan kembali oleh indra pendengarnya yang berkurang kemampuannya karena ketidakfokusan dirinya.

"Kau tidak mau memakanku karena kau akan kesepian bila aku menghilang." Kalimat yang dilontarkan Hinata dengan sedikit bercanda membuat jantung Gaara berdebar-debar. Sial, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Apakah penyakit yang didera Hinata adalah penyakit menular sehingga dirinya ikut-ikutan terjangkit seperti ini?

"Itu tidak benar." Jawaban singkat mewakili ketidakberdayaan sang pria dalam menanggapi pernyataan yang dibawa dengan nada humoris. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri." Tambahnya menegaskan bahwa dirinya tidak akan merasakan perasaan itu. Tidak akan—

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan orang bau tanah sepertimu." Gaara mendengus kesal menutupi rasa marahnya yang entah kenapa meluap saat mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu Hinata membenarkan apa yang dirinya katakan. Padahal Gaara berpikir bahwa Hinata akan menyangkalnya dan memiliki semangat hidup untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya salah dan tak berhak untuk menentukan takdir hidupnya.

Hinata tertawa, suaranya lembut dan merdu dan entah mengapa menguapkan rasa marah yang sekilas bercokol dalam rongga dada sang yasha. Gaara yang penasaran meloncat turun dari pohon dan memposisikan dirinya disebelah Hinata. Sedikit terperanjat kaget kala Hinata tiba-tiba menyenderkan kepalanya pada bulu _mokomoko_nya yang terlihat empuk dan hangat tersampir dengan gagah melingkari bahunya.

"Kalau begitu bersikap baiklah kepada orang bau tanah sepertiku. " Hinata berujar lirih, sebelum rasa lelah mengambil alih tubuhnya membuatnya dalam sekejap terbawa oleh alam mimpi berusaha untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh ringkih yang terkuras staminanya akibat perjalanan yang jauh dan perjuangannya dalam menahan kesakitan yang dilaluinya seharian ini.

Mau tak mau Gaara membiarkan Hinata untuk bersandar pada dirinya. Bahkan secara sadar dirinya membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya, melingkarkan bulu-bulu putihnya untuk mengusir rasa dingin pada malam berkabut yang hanya bisa sedikit dihalau oleh api unggun kecil yang berpendar didepannya. Mencium kening Hinata yang sedikit basah karena keringat, Gaara meyapukan bibirnya menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah gadis yang berada didalam dekapannya. Berlama-lama mengecupi bibir ranum berwarna merah muda menggoda yang sejenak berubah ungu pucat. Sampai akhirnya jadenya terbelalak ngeri menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

ASTAGA! ASTAGA! Dirinya terjebak dalam pesona sang gadis manusia. Mana mungkin? Sang yasha dan semua harga dirinya ini jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia yang harusnya menjadi tumbal peredam kemurkaannya beberapa waktu silam. Tapi sekarang sang gadis berubah menjadi sesosok manusia yang dikasihinya. Bagaimana bisa? Apalagi dirinya sadar bahwa hanya sedikit waktu lagi yang bisa dihabiskannya bersama dengan Hinata.

HinataNYA, yang hanya miliknya. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Hinata. Gantian Gaara yang menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam ceruk leher panjang yang dimiliki oleh Hinata. Berlama-lama menghirup aroma khas yang menguar alami dari dalam dirinya. Berusaha mengingat bahwa waktu singkat yang dilaluinya bersama adalah nyata. Karena bagi dirinya waktu bukanlah musuhnya, tak seperti gadisnya yang berperang dengan waktu yang selalu berdetik.

.

.

.

Semenjak malam itu peringai Gaara berubah drastis terhadap Hinata. Hinata sempat dibuat heran oleh perubahan yang Gaara lakukan walau dirinya tahu bahwa dialah yang meminta perubahan itu. Dipagi hari saat dirinya baru membuka mata. Hinata dikejutkan dengan hidangan daging rusa bakar yang menggiurkan dan berbagai buah-buahan hasil hutan yang terlihat segar dan menggoda untuk dicicipi.

Mengucek mata beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak sekedar bermimpi, Hinata dengan girang memeluk Gaara yang duduk disebelahnya sembari bersedekap dan mengangkat wajah seolah-olah seperti bocah cilik yang menunggu pujian karena telah menyelesaikan tugas dengan sempurna. Berkali-kali Hinata mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih dan rasa senangnya sebelum akhirnya dihentikan oleh Gaara yang merasa malu dan menyuruhnya agar cepat menghabiskan semuanya sebelum dirinya berubah pikiran.

Dengan patuh Hinata menurutinya, rasa lapar yang menggerogoti perutnya terutama karena dirinya tidak dapat menyelesaikan makan malamnya kemarin membuatnya dengan lahap menyantap semua hidangan yang ada. Disisinya Gaara mengamatinya dengan senyum tipis yang tak pernah disadari oleh Hinata yang fokus dalam menikmati sarapannya. Walau pada akhirnya hidangan tersebut tak dapat dia habiskan semua karena porsinya yang memang seperti dibuat bukan hanya untuk satu orang.

Perubahan yang lainnya lagi, sang yasha tak sungkan-sungkan mengenggam tangan Hinata mencoba untuk menuntunnya saat mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Tak lupa langkah kakinya yang besar-besar bertransformasi menjadi langkah kaki yang lebarnya lebih kecil dan disamakan dengan kemampuan Hinata untuk berjalan membuat Hinata tak perlu susah payah mengejarkan karena mereka akan selalu berjalan berdampingan sepanjang hari.

Sesekali Gaara menopang tubuh Hinata yang oleh dan hampir terjelebab mencium tanah saat kakinya tersangkut akar-akar pohon yang menjalar. Tak seperti dulu yang selalu meninggalkannya tersungkur menyentuh tanah hingga bangkit sendiri dan kepayahan menyusulnya saat jarak antar mereka semakin jauh. Panik karena kehilangan jejaknya sebelum akhirnya bernafas lega mendapatkan sang pria siluman menungguinya sembari berdiri menyender pada pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi keatas.

Komunikasi tak lagi berlangsung satu arah, Gaara menanggapi setiap kalimat yang Hinata lontarkan walau hanya terbatas satu atau dua patah kata. Setidaknya lebih baik dibandingkan dengan anggukan, gelengan dan geraman yang selalu diperlihatkannya. Membuat Hinata semakin banyak membuat topik pembicaraan karena rasa penasarannya akan tanggapan Gaara.

Tak ada lagi malam-malam panjang dimana dirinya meringkuk kedinginan beralaskan jubah _shiromu_kunya yang sudah compang-camping. Gaara mengizinkannya bergabung dengannya berselimut bulu-bulu _mokomoko_nya yang lembut dan hangat. Tak jarang Hinata mendapati bahwa dengan nyaman dirinya mengambil posisi bersandar pada dada Gaara yang menelentangkan tubuhnya beralas bulu putih miliknya yang ajaibnya tak pernah kotor maupun basa setelah bersentuhan dengan tanah yang kotor dan lembab.

Mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, Hinata yang terbangun disuatu malam mendapati dirinya kembali memeluk meminta kehangatan pada tubuh Gaara yang senantiasa menguarkan auranya yang berpendar nila-kekuningan. Lebih merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh bidang berbentuk sempurna sebanding dengan vitalitas yang dimilikinya. Hinata mendapati dirinya mengamati wajah sang yasha yang sedang menyembunyikan jade indahnya dibalik kedua kelopak matanya.

"Jangan terlalu baik padaku nanti aku tak rela bila dipaksa meninggalkanmu." Bisiknya pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali menyambung mimpinya yang sempat terputus.

Sesaat setelah Hinata kembali tertidur dengan nafas yang teratur, Gaara membuka jadenya yang tadi tersembunyi dibalik selubung kelopak matanya. Tidak, selama ini dia tidak tidur malah bisa dibilang bahwa sebagai siluman dirinya tidak pernah bisa tidur walaupun ingin. Dirinya hanya berpura-pura karena tadi saat Gaara sedang asyik membelai helaian rambut panjang Hinata, tiba-tiba Hinata menggeram seolah-olah akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Panik bila kepergok melakukan tindakan intens pada tubuh sang gadis, Gaara pun berpura-pura untuk tertidur hanya untuk mendengarkan kalimat sarat akan kesedihan dibisikan tepat ditelinganya.

.

.

.

Dua hari berikutnya, keintiman mereka semakin menjadi. Hinata yang entah mendapat keberanian darimana tak sungkan-sungkan lagi untuk memeluk ataupun memberikan kecupan kecil pada sudut bibir sang yasha yang lebih sering membentuk garis lurus. Yang biasanya dibalas oleh Gaara dengan pelototan mata tak percaya dan cekikan kecil dari Hinata yang langsung menghambur pergi dengan rona merah memenuhi wajahnya.

Tepat hari ke-7 mereka bersama, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat didekat sebuah pohon tua rindang yang terletak ditepi danau yang berada jauh ditengah hutan. Bersandar mengistirahattkan badan yang sudah kecapaian. Hinata menunggu Gaara yang sedang berburu didalam gelapnya hutan yang menakutkan. Gaara tak memperbolehkan Hinata untuk mengikuti dirinya karena khawatir akan keselamatan sang gadis. Sang yasha pun berjanji akan segera kembali tetapi semenjak satu jam dia pergi, tidak ada satu pun tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan kembali secepatnya.

Bangkit hanya untuk mondar-mandir disisi danau sesekali menyepaki kerikil yang menghalangi langkahnya. Hinata terkejut menemukan pantulan bulan purnama yang tercetak jelas diatas danau membentuk lingkaran kuning penuh. Didorong oleh keinginan untuk mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya. Tentunya Hinata sadar bahwa dirinya sangat familiar dengan situasi ini walau sedikit berbeda dengan perubahan disana-sini. Gawat, kenapa waktunya secepat ini? Hanya sampai malam inikah? Genap sepekan dirinya baru menyicipi rasanya diinginkan dan tidak dibuang. Tetapi sekarang waktunya—

Didorong oleh rasa emosi, Hinata secara tidak sadar mengambil sebutir batu kerikil dan melemparkan batu tersebut untuk mengacaukan pantulan bulan yang sempurna dengan menciptakan riak air atas batu yang dijatuhkannya dengan sengaja. Segera berbalik dan bertekad untuk mencari Gaara karena waktunya yang kian menipis. Hinata menjerit ketakutan saat merasakan tangannya terbelenggu oleh tangan yang lebih besar dan kasar. BUKAN TANGAN MILIK GAARA!

"Wah-wah-wah, aku tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada seorang gadis ditengah hutan seperti ini." Sahut seorang pria berkepala botak memakai pakaian kotor sembari tertawa-tawa dengan mata sipit yang memancarkan pandangan bernafsu.

"Si-siapa kau?" Gemetar ketakutan Hinata berusaha meronta melepaskan tangan kekar yang merantainya. Sia-sia kala perlawanannya menjadi tak berarti akibat perbedaan kekuatan yang begitu jauh. "Lepaskan aku—atau aku akan teriak." Ancam Hinata dengan nafas terenggah-enggah diikuti oleh keringat dingin yang mulai bercucuran didahinya.

Ini jelas pengalaman pertamanya berada dalam situasi terdesak seperti ini. Bahkan saat beberapa hari ini Gaara meninggalkannya sendirian dihutan waktu berburu, Hinata tidak pernah mengalami gangguan walaupun menurut kabar dihutan tersebut merupakan sarang bagi para siluman pemangsa manusia.

Hinata tidak tahu bahwa Gaara telah menandai Hinata dengan aromanya, sehingga siluman-siluman yang mengetahui bagaimana maha dahsyatnya kekuatan Gaara tak berani mendekat sejengkal pun. Takut apabila penyerangannya sia-sia dan hanya akan membuat mereka merenggang nyawa ditangan Gaara. Berbeda dengan kali ini, penyerangannya hanya seorang manusia biasa yang tak bisa menemukan tanda kepemilikan sang yasha. Sehingga mudah saja dia menyerang Hinata tanpa tahu akibat yang akan diterimanya .

Hinata berteriak nyaring ketakutan oleh aksi sang pria yang beringas merobek bajunya dengan membabi buta setelah menjatuhkannya hingga terjelebab menyentuh tanah. Berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan sandang yang dipakainya, bulu kuduknya berdiri mendapati belaian sang pria beberapa bagian kulitnya yang sudah terbuka.

"TIDAAAK—" Sedetik kemudian Hinata hanya bisa membulatkan matanya saat cairan berwarna darah tiba-tiba mengucur mengenai dirinya. Detik selanjutnya, tangan besar Gaara telah menggendongnya dan menutupi kulit Hinata yang terekspos. Tubuh sang pria ambruk tak bernyawa saat Gaara yang kalap menusukan tangan penuh cakar beracunnya menembus dadanya tanpa ampun.

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apa?" Dengan kekhawatiran yang tak ditutupinya, Gaara membawa Hinata menyingkir dari tempat, tersebut melompat menyebrang kesisi lain danau untuk menjauhi tempat kejadian perkara.

"Ga-Gaara—" Dengan suara yang bergetar, Hinata mengenggam kuat-kuat baju yang Gaara kenakan. Menenggelamkan kepalanya kedada bidang sang yasha, Hinata tak mengurbis tangan Gaara yang masih berlumuran darah mencengkram erat bahunya yang gemetar.

"Kau pasti ketakutan." Gaara bergumam miris, mencelupkan tangannya keair danau yang dingin membilas jejak darah yang tertinggal ditangannya.

"Ti-tidak bila itu kau—" Sahut Hinata lamat-lamat yang seketika membuat Gaara menghentikan aktivitasnya dan buru-buru menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata—"

"Tapi kau tidak maukan? Penghinaan bila seorang yasha yang berkuasa melakukan hal tersebut dengan manusia lemah sepertiku." Hinata memotong perkataan Gaara, sejenak menegakan badannya kemudian mulai membenahi bajunya yang morat-marit.

Hinata tidak ingat kapan tepatnya Gaara tiba-tiba berada diatas menimpa dirinya. Yang Hinata tahu bahwa jade berwarna hijau sejuk itu menentramkannya. Menghapus segala ketakutannya. Hingga dirinya lupa bahwa seharusnya malam ini dia memberitahunya tentang waktu kepergiannya. Sentuhannya membuat Hinata melayang dan tak dapat memikirkan apapun. Otaknya ngadat bagai mesin kekurangan oli hingga dirinya tak peduli akan apa yang Gaara lakukan pada tubuh manusianya. Malam singkat yang dilaluinya oleh Gaara mengukir kenangan tak terganti yang akan selalu diingatnya bahkan bila dirinya harus pergi ketempat 'itu'.

.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya Gaara bisa tertidur setelah beratus-ratus tahun dilaluinya tanpa membutuhkan istirahat seperti yang manusia butuhkan. Mengerjapkan matanya bingung akan hal yang baru pertama kali dialaminya. Sang yasha hampir mengalami serangan jantung mendadak mendapati Hinata yang raib dari sisinya, dengan tergesa-gesa dirinya mengenakan baju yang terhampar sembarangan. Meninggalkan mantelnya yang teronggok menyedihkan dihamparan tanah yang kotor-walau hal tersebut tak akan membuat mantel itu menjadi kumal dan ikut-ikutan kotor-.

"HINATA!" Gaara berteriak parau memanggil kekasih hatinya yang baru saja resmi dimilikinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Walau title tersebut diberikannya sepihak pada Hinata karena sampai sekarang dirinya tidak mengungkapkan hal tersebut pada sang gadis.

Cukup terkejut mendapati Hinata tengah berada ditengah-tengah danau yang memantulkan bayangan bulan purnama, hingga air danau yang tidak seberapa tinggi mencapai setengah perutnya. Menoleh untuk merespon panggilan Gaara, jade indah miliknya terbelalak ngeri saat menyadari bahwa tubuh Hinata berubah transparan. Bagai diselimuti cahaya putih menyilaukan, tubuh Hinata lama-kelamaan semakin menipis keberadaannya.

"APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU? CEPAT KEMBALI KESINI!" Gaara meraung murka. Mencoba menyusul Hinata walau anehnya terdapat semacam kekkai saat dirinya berusaha untuk masuk kedalam danau.

"JANGAN BERCANDA INI TIDAK LUCU!" Gaara kembali berteriak mencoba mengingatkan bahwa dirinya tidak tertarik untuk bermain-main dengan semua lelucon tak lucu ini. Hingga dia sadar bahwa ini waktunya. Ini waktunya berpisah dengan Hinata.

"Gaara, ini waktunya." Hinata mencoba mengingatkan, kalau-kalau Gaara lupa bahwa dirinya suatu saat akan menghilang. "Kau tahu aku akan menghilang." Mencoba menjelaskan secara bijak. Hinata mematri senyum kecut saat melihat usaha Gaara untuk menjebol kekkai yang berada disekeliling danau.

"LALU KAU AKAN MATI DAN MENINGGALKU? SEPERTI AKU RELA SAJA!" Gaara meledak dengan amarah yang meluap-luap. TIDAK! Dirinya tidak rela bila Hinata meninggalkannya begitu saja ketika sang yasha baru mencicipi rasa hangat yang menyelusup kedalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak akan mati." Hinata menggeleng menyangkal pernyataan yang Gaara keluarkan. Gaara memandangnya bingung, apa maksudnya? Dirinya yang seorang yasha dengan panca indra yang lebih peka daripada manusia biasa tentunya dapat dengan mudah menemukan bau berbeda yang mencolok dari aroma tubuh Hinata. "Bauku berbeda karena memang sebenarnya aku bukan berasal dari jaman ini. Atau lebih tepatnya disini aku belum ada. Belum lahir, berarti sama saja dengan matikan? Karena itulah kau mencium bau kematian dari tubuhku"

"Kau tentu akan bingung setelah mendengar penjelasanku ini." Hinata mendesah lelah, memandang tubuhnya yang hanya tinggal seberkas cahaya lemah yang berpendar. "Aku berasal dari masa depan, beberapa ratus tahun setelah masa ini terlewati. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana awalnya. Aku juga bingung, seperti biasa setiap sore aku pulang setelah seharian kerja membanting tulang. Tapi sore itu ada yang berbeda, kakiku tak membawaku langsung kembali kerumah untuk beristirahat seperti biasa melainkan menuju danau ini." Gerakan Hinata yang melintas danau menuju tempat Gaara berada tak lagi menimbulkan kecipak air seperti saat tubuhnya masih terlihat dengan jelas.

"Sesampainya disana aku mendengar seorang wanita memanggilku walau aku tak dapat melihat sosoknya dengan jelas. Yang aku ingat tiba-tiba kakiku terpeleset dan jatuh kedalam danau. Kemudian selama aku tenggelam didalam danau mengingat aku tak bisa berenang. Bukannya merasa sesak nafas, aku malah dibimbing oleh suara dengan sosok tak kasat mata itu yang memberitahu bahwa diriku akan melintasi lorong waktu dan terlempar kemasa lalu dan akan menjalani kehidupan disana satu bulan lamanya. Entah dengan tujuan apa." Hinata sampai tepat didepan Gaara yang berlutut didepan danau memandang Hinata dengan tatapan nanar.

"Aku terbangun disuatu desa yang tak kukenal. Dikucilkan karena mereka tidak tahu menahu asal-usulku. Hingga ancamanmu datang dan mereka dengan sukarela mengorbananku." Membelai pipi Gaara dengan tangannya walau akhirnya menariknya kembali karena tak mampu merasakan tekstur kulit kenyal akibat tangannya yang semakin menghilang, Hinata mampu merasakan bahwa air matanya telah turun membasahi wajahnya. Menganak sungai dikedua pipi chubbynya.

"Sungguh aku rela saat itu dijadikan tumbalmu. Disana dan disini tidak akan ada yang membutuhkanku. Jadi aku berpikir lebih baik aku menghilang tapi—aku—aku—" Hinata terisak, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu." Bisiknya lirih mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"Maaf-maaf—kau pasti tak sudi dicintai manusia lemah sepertiku. Ta-tapi kau bisa tenang sekarang, malam ini batas waktunya. Aku akan menghilang, sayang sekali kau tidak jadi memakanku." Hinata mencoba tertawa. Gagal karena selanjutnya hanya isakan tangis yang melantun segera setelah tawa itu berhenti.

"Tunggu aku—" Gumaman lirih yang Gaara katakan sembari menundukan kepala membuatnya menghentikan isak tangisnya dan meneliti Gaara dengan iris amesthynya yang berkaca-kaca. Apa maksud perkataan sang _yasha_ tersebut?

"Kau tahukan waktu bukan musuhku? Tunggu aku disana dan aku pasti akan menyusulmu." Gaara menegakan kepalanya membuat Hinata tertegun menemukan sisa bekas air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Seorang Gaara bisa juga merasakan sedih akibat kehilangan?

"Tapi Gaara aku—" Gantian Gaara yang menyela kata-kata Hinata dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata yang sebenarnya hanya seperti menyentuh udara kosong.

"Hinata aku berjanji akan menemuimu karena aku—" Hinata tak sempat mendengarkan apa yang akan Gaara katakan karena tiba-tiba cahaya putih pekat membungkus tubuhnya, membuatnya silau sehingga dengan terpaksa Hinata menutup matanya. Pemandangan terakhirnya adalah Gaara yang membuka bibirnya seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu dengan tangan mengapai-gapai Hinata tak rela bila Hinata pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun ditepi danau yang sama dengan keadaan yang berbeda. Hamparan hutan lebat digantikan dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit menutupi angkasa yang berselimut langit gelap. Mengusap matanya sejenak, Hinata sadar bahwa dirinya sudah kembali ke masanya. Masa dimana dirinya berada berbeda dengan masa dimana Gaara hidup.

Hinata tidak ambil pusing dengan keanehan yang didapati olehnya ketika terbangun dari pingsannya. Tidak dengan bajunya yang sudah kering padahal seharusnya basah kuyup karena tercebur didalam kolam, tidak dengan waktu yang seakan tidak berjalan padahal sudah satu bulan lamanya dia pergi kemasa yang lain, tidak juga dengan misteri bagaimana bisa dia terangkat dari dasar danau dengan sendirinya.

Mengemasi barang-barangnya yang berceceran dari dalam tasnya, Hinata mereka ulang kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Terlempar ke masa lalu kemudian dikorbankan karena tak mempunyai asal-usul yang jelas. Sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan sang yasha dan malah jatuh cinta padanya. Senyum kecil tersungging kala mengingat janji yang Gaara ucapkan. Gaara akan menyusulnya dan Hinata cukup menunggunya.

Tangannya yang semula bekerja terhenti ketika sadar bahwa dirinya tidak sendiri lagi. Sepasang sepatu hitam pria yang dipoles hingga sedemikian rupa menjadi mengkilat memantulkan cahaya lampu jalan yang berpendar berdiri dihadapannya. Mendongak keatas, nafas Hinata seolah tercuri begitu mengetahui siapa sosok yang sedang berada didepannya.

"Ga-Gaara—" Hinata terbata, sanksi akan apa yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini.

Gaara dengan semua keangkuhan berdiri kokoh seraya menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Dibalut jas hitam seperti seorang taipan kelebihan duit. Gaara yang saat itu mengenakan kemeja merah dengan kedua kancing atas yang terbuka tak bergeming dan hanya menatap Hinata dalam diam. Terlihat jelas dimata jadenya bahwa yang ada dipandangannya hanya cetak wajah Hinata seorang.

"Hinata—" Hanya satu patah kata yang keluar dari bibirnya sebelum rengkuhan tangannya mengapai Hinata dan mendekapnya erat-erat.

"Gaara-Gaara kau benar-benar Gaara?" Hinata melepaskan pelukan yang Gaara berikan, menyentuh pipinya dan menelusuri lekuk wajahnya untuk memastikan bahwa yang sekarang berada didepannya benar-benar Gaara yang dikenalnya.

"Hush, Hinata tenanglah, ini memang aku." Gaara menangkup telapak tangan mungil yang agresif menjelajah bentuk mukanya. Tersenyum tipis mendapati amnesthy yang menatapnya berkilau penuh kebahagiaan.

"Aku tak menyangka secepat ini kau menemukanku." Hinata melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Gaara, menenggelamkan kepalanya untuk menghirup aroma familiar yang menyapa hidungnya. "Padahalkan baru saja kita—"

"Hm—salah. Aku sudah menemukanmu bahkan semenjak dirimu remaja." Gaara menggesekan kepalanya pada mahkota indigo Hinata yang sedikit lembab. Hinata kembali melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Gaara dengan pandangan bertanya yang dibalas dengan tawa geli yang tertahan.

"Aku sudah menemukanmu sejak dulu. Tapi aku tak mungkin menemuimukan? Aku akan merusak sejarah bila melakukannya. Apalagi kau baru mengenalku setelah usiamu 22 tahun seperti ini." Gaara membenahi rambut Hinata yang sedikit berantakan. Menyelipkan beberapa anak rambut yang menjuntai bebas ditelinganya.

"Waktu memang tak memusuhiku. Tapi waktu merubah peradaban, dan aku harus menyesuaikannya sembari menunggu kelahiranmu dan akhirnya bisa kutemukan saat umurmu menjelang 15 tahun. Sejak menemukanmu, kau tidak tahu bahwa aku selalu memantaumu. Oh, jangan lupakan bahwa selama ini kau tidak punya pacar gara-gara diriku." Hinata berkedip tak percaya, Gaara yang stoic berubah menjadi sedikit humoris dan banyak bicara seperti ini?

"Aku juga tahu bahwa hari inilah takdir itu terjalin. Maka hari ini aku menunggumu disini. Dan akhirnya aku bisa kembali memelukmu setelah bersabar sekian lama. Well, penantianku tak sia-sia." Gaara mengusap pipi Hinata dengan gemas. Sebelum akhirnya mencubit sekilas membuat Hinata meringgis kesakitan mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah.

Hinata kembali menangis tetapi kali ini tangis bahagia. Menyusupkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Gaara yang kehangatannya tetap sama. Kemudian dirinya ingat bahwa saat mereka berpisah, Hinata tak sempat mendengar apa yang Gaara katakan padanya dan hal tersebut membuat dirinya penasaran.

"Gaara—" Hinata memanggil namanya, menginterupsi kegiatan Gaara yang sedang asyik membelai punggung datar milik Hinata.

"Ya Hinata?" Gaara meresponnya menundukan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan jadenya bersirobok dengan amnesthy yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Sebelum aku menghilang kau seperti mengatakan sesuatu. Ma-maaf aku tidak sempat mendengarkan. Apa kau berkenan memberi tahu apa yang hendak dirimu katakan saat itu?" Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya gugup. Bahasanya berubah formal membuat Gaara mau tidak mau menyeringai senang karena Hinata menanyakannya.

"Kau mau tahu?" Goda Gaara mengangkat tubuh Hinata membuatnya berdiri diatas kedua kakinya walau tak sampai seperkian detik dirinya sudah berganti berada dalam gendongan sang_ yasha_—atau pria dengan paras yang masih persis seperti yang dirinya lihat untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Uhm—" Hinata mengangguk pelan membiarkan Gaara menikmati pemandangan menyenangkan dimana wajah Hinata berubah merona merah karenanya.

"Aku bilang, aku berjanji akan menemuimu karena aku—" Kalimatnya berjeda membuat Hinata ikut-ikutan menahan nafas karna penasaran akan kalimat yang selanjutnya dilayangkan. _"Juga jatuh cinta padamu."_

_._

_._

_._

EPILOG

"Haaah?" Membuka mulut dengan tidak percaya, Hinata menumpahkan sedikit noda susu coklat keatas sofa merah yang terletak diapartemen mewah tempatnya dibawa setelah kejadian malam itu dan terkejut mendapati bahwa barang-barangnya yang berada diasrama peusahaan sudah berpindah kedalam apartemen kekasihnya itu.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa semua ini ada disini? Gaara apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata merajuk meminta penjelasan. Diletakannya cangkir berisi susu coklat yang masih hangat diatas meja kemudian berbalik pada Gaara yang masih mencoba melepas kemejanya tanpa rasa malu bahwa Hinata akan mendapati dirinya bertelanjang , bukankah mereka berdua sudah pernah melihat badan telanjang bulat masing-masing pasangan?

"Aku tidak mendobrak pintu asramamu dan memindahkannya semua kesini Hinata. Aku hanya menelepon orang untuk mengemasi barangmu dan membawanya kesini." Ujarnya santai duduk disamping Hinata dan membuka kaleng bir dingin yang sudah dikeluarkannya dari kulkas.

"Zaman sudah berubah dan aku hanya berusaha menyesuaikannya. Untukmu dan untukku." Balasnya cerdas membuat Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tetapi tunggu! Kenapa ada yang ganjil disini?

"Kau bilang menelepon dan menyuruh orang untuk mengantarnya? Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana kau bisa semudah itu melakukan hal tersebut?" Hinata membrondongnya dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Gaara tidak sanggup menyembunyikan senyum gelinya. Well, satu kenyataan lagi tak membuat Hinata terkena serangan jantungkan?

"Hinata-sayang, kau tahu siapa nama direkturmu?"

"Sabaku-_san_kan? Terkadang aku mendengarnya dari orang-orang perusahaan. Dia jarang sekali tampil dihadapan media. Eh, malah tidak pernah. Makanya orang-orang bilang dirinya misterius sekali. Hanya berhubungan via orang-orang kepercayaannya." Jelas Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat informasi apa saja yang diketahuinya tentang sang direktur.

"Nah, dia yang menelepon pegawai asrama perusahaan dan memerintahkan untuk mengemasi barang-barangmu untuk diantarkan ditempatku." Sahut Gaara kalem kembali menyesap birnya yang tinggal setengah kaleng.

"Oh, jadi pak direktur yang—EEEEEEEEHHH?" Hinata berteriak nyaring. Gelombang kesadaran itu menerpanya habis-habisan. Jangan bilang kekasih yang berada didepannya ini—

"Ya, aku direktur perusahaan itu. Kenyataan apa lagi yang mau kau dengar? Aku yang memberimu beasiswa semenjak sekolah dasar? Ya! Aku yang menyingkirkan pria-pria yang mendekatimu? Ah, itu kau sudah tahu. Aku yang mencintaimu semenjak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalukan? Itu yang membuatku berubah sampai seperti ini karena menginginkanmu hidup bahagia bersamaku." Lanjutnya membawa Hinata yang sudah dipenuhi rona merah kedalam pelukan eratnya sembari membisikan beberapa rahasia yang sudah sepantasnya diketahui oleh calon pasangan hidupnya.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Ini ff file lama yang harusnya publish waktu event GaaHina dua tahun yang lalu.

Tapi stuck ditengah jalan dan akhirnya baru bisa selesai sekarang.

Kabur dari keadaan bahwa deadline tugas semakin mendekat dan UAS sudah didepan mata yaah—jadinya dilanjutin lagi.

_**Kripik dan Singkong please?**_

Ceritanya banyak plot hole ya? Soalnya kalau dijelasin satu-satu nanti jadi multichap. Nggak mau PHP -_-

With Love, Shokun


End file.
